warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warship gallery/@comment-36347628-20180730234241
Within the first 10 minutes of playing Warship Craft, I was already beyond sick and tired of the weak and pathetic little prototype ship. As I have a job and a bit of money, I coughed up 20 dollars to get myself a Yamato which I named CPS Reaver (Clay’s Pirate Ship, as I’ve always imagined my ships as high-seas raiders and pirates). Never regretted it, to the point where I made her a sister ship, the CPS Ravener. They reached completion to their current form save for the current-placement 114mm gun turrets before I ever tried PVP, so they were specialized exclusively to handily beat any and every mission with 3 stars. Moreover, as the Reaver-class battleships were made heavily as breadwinners, they have been specialized, over time, to first and foremost deal with 8,000-gold-paying Multistage Airbases - and, if necessary, their air wings - as quickly, as ruthlessly, and as efficiently as possible. I like to refer to the pair as the ultimate predators of the Multistage Airbase. She also includes 3 Mk 36 SRBOCs, which when combined with her 4 AK-630s makes her all but unassailable to cruise missile attacks. She also has the maximum amount of cruise missiles, 16 of each. Standard procedure is to use the Tomahawks, which can’t accidentally target aircraft, against an Airbase, staggering the launches over around an ingame minute to ensure maximum spread and a kill. Enemy aircraft are mowed down by the Mk 45s to ensure their ineffectiveness even if the Airbase survives. The light artillery is to manually kill airplanes that I want to target but my SPY-1 radar doesn’t (also have the cruise missile radar). Once the planes are down assuming the Airbase survives the Tomahawk strike, I can either finish the job with my Harpoon missiles, snipe it with oxygen torpedoes from just beyond the range of the defense batteries, or just charge in and let my greatly improved durability and guns do the work. I have noticed that to ensure a 3-star victory every time against a normal Yamato I tend to have to spam at least all of my Harpoon missiles at it. Note the anti-submarine armament and lack of anti-air 120mm rockets despite being AA battleships, as I would view the launcher as somewhat dubious even if it didn’t cost crystals and it should be 1x1x1 to fit its historical size - as things are now, the rocket launcher simply isn’t worth the size and cost. Speed ~120 knots, toughness ~4174, armor ~705, stability 76, sight 40.6 km. Armament: -3x3 460mm Type 94, 2 turrets fore, 1 turret aft -2x4 380mm Model 1935, 1 turret fore, 1 turret aft -28x1 127mm Mk 45 mod 2, 14 on each side amidships -4x1 76mm OTO Melara, 2 fore, 2 aft -8x2 130mm Type 76, 2 fore on each side, 2 aft on each side -20x2 114mm QF Mk I, 5 fore on each side, 5 aft on each side -2x Hedgehog, 1 fore on each side -2x4 oxygen torpedo launcher, 1 aft on each side -4x1 30mm AK-630 CIWS, 1 fore on each side, 1 aft on each side -232x3 25mm Type 96 mod. 2, please don’t make me catalog all the positions of these -4x4 RGM-84 Harpoon missile launcher, 2 fore on each side -16x1 Tomahawk VLS in a dedicated deck space on the stern